


Avengers Endgame Rewrite

by TheIncorrectAvengers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Rewrite, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Made a Different Call, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Temporary Character Death, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncorrectAvengers/pseuds/TheIncorrectAvengers
Summary: Adrift in space with no food or water, Tony Stark sends a message to Pepper Potts as his oxygen supply starts to dwindle. Meanwhile, the remaining Avengers -- Thor, Black Widow, Captain America and Bruce Banner -- must figure out a way to bring back their vanquished allies for an epic showdown with Thanos -- the evil demigod who decimated the planet and the universe.Please note that this is not the same as the movie, I've made quite a few major changes so we get the ending, well the story, that we deserve. I hope this helps everyone overcome the emotional trauma the Russo brothers caused us. So consider this an Avengers Endgame rewrite/fix-it!





	1. [Scene One]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who watched Avengers Endgame and hated it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+watched+Avengers+Endgame+and+hated+it).



An arrow is being nocked into a bow. The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. Clint Barton holds up a few arrows while mentoring his niece, Lila Barton, on shooting one."Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?" Clint asks.

"Mhm," Lila murmurs.

"Okay, now let's worry about how you get there," Clint corrects his niece's foot to the proper position and adjusts her shooting stance. "Here. Can you see?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye, "How about now?"Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the rest of Barton family have a picnic in the field beyond the tree with a target nailed to it. "Alright. Ready your fingers."

"Nice," Cooper grins at his brother.

"Nice throw, kiddo." Laura smiles at her sons.

"You go," Cooper cheers, then turns to his mom.

"Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both?" Laura yells, turning to look at her daughter and brother.

"Who wants mayo on a hotdog?" Lila asks, disgusted.

"Probably your brothers," Clint jokes then turns to look at his sister. "Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks."

Laura turns to look at her youngest son. "Mayo or mustard?"

"How about ketchup?" Nathaniel asks.

"Ketchup?" She repeats and nods.

"Mind your elbow," Clint says quietly right before Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the bullseye. "Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow."

"Hey, guys! Enough practice, soup's on!" Laura shouts as she turns back to the picnic table.

"Alright, we're coming; we're hungry." Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there, but dust being blown away by the wind. "Lila, let's go," Clint says as he starts to look around. "Lila?" Clint starts to move, picking up the bow she had. "Laura? Hey, Laura! Laura? Laura? Boys? Boys? Laura?"

Clint looks around in fear and confusion as lightning crackles in the distance.


	2. [Scene Two]

Somewhere in space Nebula and Tony play paper football on the ship while Dear Mr. Fantasy plays in the background.

"Wrra!" Nebula shouts out, frustrated. Moving her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony.

"You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position." Tony says calmly while Nebula flicks a paper football towards him. "Oh yeah, that was close," Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony. "That's a goal. We're now one apiece."

"I would like to try again," Nebula states before flicking a paper football towards Tony.

"We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun," He poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula. "That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win." Nebula flicks the paper football towards him and he sits up straighter before speaking. "And... you've won. Congratulations," Tony tells her before he reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand. "Fair game. Good sport," Nebula shakes Tony's hand. "Have fun?"

"It was fun."

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ➳

Tony Stark sits on the floor of a gloomy Benatar, he reaches his hand forward to turn on the busted Iron Man helmet. The weight of the recent events is evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.

"This thing on?" The helmet scans Tony leaning against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak and malnourished. "Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. Today is day 21, uh 22. Tony moves to a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive. "You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there." Tony explains while Nebula sits in the back of the Benatar.

"You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time," Tony says while thinking of him and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar. "But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. It's always you."

With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies him there. She pauses for a few seconds before she walks away dejected.

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ➳

Tony's face shows age and weakness while he sleeps, a light slowly starts to cover his face, growing brighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes. He stares at the light source in disbelief, unsure if he's hallucinating or what he's seeing is there. Unsure if Captain Marvel is there.


	3. [Scene Three]

Back at the Avengers Compound, Steve Rogers stands in the bathroom, holding a blade, having just shaved off his beard. He sighs and looks into a side mirror, right before the mirror starts shaking, slowly at first, and then severely.

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ➳

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes walk outside onto the Compound’s yard, all looking at something in the sky. Captain Marvel carries the Benatar, moving to land the spacecraft. The landing gears deploy as they touch down and the entry hatch opens. Tony and Nebula walkout, Tony leaning heavily on her for support. Steve runs over to help him stand up, and Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him.

“I couldn't stop him,” Tony blurts.

“Neither could I,” Steve replies

“I lost the kid,” Tony whispers, the shame and disappointment in himself clear.

“Tony, we lost.” Steve cuts in, attempting to comfort him.

Tony ignores Steve’s attempt to comfort him as his mind starts to race and fills with thoughts of Pepper. “Is ummm-,” he struggles to form words, his exhaustion still taking its toll.

“Oh my God!” Pepper cries out, rushing over to Tony and wrapping her arms tightly around him, afraid he would be ripped away from her, never to be seen again.

“It's okay,” Tony whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek when they pull back and start to walk back to the Compound. 

Nebula stays where she is while everyone else walks back, not bothering to look at when he takes a seat beside her. Rocket places his hand over hers, and Nebula slowly flips her hand over to entwine her fingers with him. He looks down, the pain and grief he feels made obvious.


	4. [Scene Four]

The heroes are sitting in a living room area., Tony is sitting at a table, hooked up to an IV bag.  
“It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth,” Rhodey is the first to speak.

“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures.” Natasha adds grimly.

“Where is he now? Where?” Tony asks, his mind reeling with possible ways to reverse what Thanos had done.

“We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.” Steve explains.

Tony frowns and glances over to a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought. “What's wrong with him?”

Rocket looks over at Thor before looking back at Tony. “Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around, ain't there?”

Tony looks at Rocket with slight curiosity before speaking. “Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.”

“Maybe I am.”

Steve interrupts their short conversation, “We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.”

“Who told you that?” Tony asks, surprised. “I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight.”

“Did he give you any clues, any coordinates?” Steve persists.

“Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming,”

“Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.” Steve cuts him off, his patience already wearing thin.

“And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?” Tony stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winces at the noise. “I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling you, Cap.”

Tony goes for Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him. “Tony, Tony, Tony, stop!”

“Otherwise what we needed-” Tony pauses to rip the IV out of his arm. “-was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not- that's what we needed!” Tony growls.

“Well, that didn't work out, did it?” Steve shoots back.

“I said, "we'll lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, cap? We lost. You weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers, right?”

“Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, okay?” Rhodey pleads, praying that for once, Tony will listen to him.

“Nah, nah, nah.” Tony continues as he pushes Rhodey away. “Here's my point-”

“Sit down,” Rhodey interrupts.

Tony glances over to Carol, “She's great, by the way. We need you. You're new blood.”

“Tony!” Rhodey warns.

Tony ignores his close friend and storms towards Steve, furious. “Bunch of tired old mills! I got nothing for you, cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no plan, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar.” Tony growls and Steve stands his ground, but still clearly affected by his words. Tony glares while Steve stares at him, speechless. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand. “Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide-” Tony collapses to his knees and Steve rushes down to his side and everyone moves to gather around him, everyone concerned. “I'm fine. I…” Tony falls to the floor, unconscious.


	5. [Quick Update]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m really sorry to let you all know that this isn’t an actual chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven’t given up on this and I plan on continuing, I just need a bit more time. I’m really sorry and I’m going to try and get into the habit of writing for an hour, everyday. Also, thank you to every single person who left comments and kudos, it means so much to me and whenever I get an email notification I open up the doc and start working on the next chapter.   
> I’m trying to finish writing 5 more chapters before I publish, and I’m going to try and post a new chapter every week. Most likely I’ll post on Monday, cause Mondays suck and ‘I hate Monday’s’ -Garfield.   
> But yeah, that’s all I have to say, and once again, thank you to everyone for being so supportive and patient with me! It truly means the world to me so thank you!   
> If you want updates on the progress of the story, feel free to follow me on tumblr. My username is also TheIncorrectAvengers and I have an Instagram account under that name too! If you’d prefer my personal Instagram, it’s baileyxmills.   
> I have some stuff to do because tomorrow is a busy day and I might get to see Sebastian Stan at TIFF so I want to catch at least a few Z’s before I head out in the morning.   
> Love y’all! -Tia

I have to put something here so enjoy this:  
⠀ ⠀⣄⠀⣄⠀⡄⣤⣤⡄  
⠀⠀⠀⢻⣼⢻⣼⠇⣷⠤⠄  
⠀⠀⠀⠈⠟⠈⠿⠀⠷⠶⠆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣀⡀⣀⡀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⢸⡀⠈⠁⣸  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠙⢦⠔⠁  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⢷⣠⡟⣴⠛⢳⣴⡇⠀⣷  
⠀⠀⠘⡟⠀⢿⣀⣸⠿⣇⣀⡿  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⡴⢶⡄⣴⠶⡄⣴⠶⡄⣴⠶⡄⠀  
⠀⡀⢾⡇⡇. ⡇⡇. ⡇⡇. ⡇  
⠀⠙⠛⠁⠙⠛⠁⠙⠛⠁⠙⠛⠁

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢀⣀⣴⣶⣦⣶⣶⣤⣤  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⠿⣿⣿⠃  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠹⡍  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⣿⣿⡃⣀⣤⣀⡀⠀⣀⣹  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⣿⠉⠛⠙⠁⠀⠀⠙⠂  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠘⣿⡟⣿⡆⠀⠀⠠⣷⡄  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠸⢁⢹⣿⣄⡴⠾⢛⡙⠷  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣦⣀⣽⣧⡀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣀⣴⡄⠉⠻⢿⣿⣿⠟⠉⢄⢀  
⠀⠀⣠⣴⣶⣿⣿⣿⣧⠀⠀⢀⣉⠁⠀⡀⠘⣿⣿⣷⣶⣤⡀  
⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⠀⠀⠻⣧⠀⠈⠑⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⠀⠀⠀⢉⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠀⢰⠋⠀⠀⠀⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆⢠⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⣿⡟⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣼⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⠀⠀⠀⠠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⢀⠄⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣏⣠⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏


End file.
